Yuletide Romance
by Ellasphere
Summary: Romance is in the air for Albus and Minerva this Yuletide. MMADness!


**AN: Pure MMAD fluff at the Yule Ball. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. I only own my ideas. The song is Here We Stand by T Carter Music. I know that it is a wedding song but it fits them so perfectly. **

**IMPORTANT! : I am setting this in the Triwizard Tournament prior to when Harry was in it so both Minerva and Albus are considerably younger as the tournament was disbanded for several years. Imagine if you will Albus when he had auburn hair and you will get the general picture of ages. **

Here we are, face to face  
Brought here together  
By God's amazing grace  
Into your eyes, I see myself  
Living a life  
I've always dreamed about...

And as I stand here before you  
I can't help but adore you...

Here we stand, In this moment now  
I give my heart, I give my love  
This is my vow  
To you I swear, And I promise to  
Give all I can, All I am  
I give to you

Here we are, hand in hand  
United as one  
By the promise of our love  
I open my heart, and let you in  
To live there forever  
As a lover and a friend

As I stand here before you  
I can't help but adore you...

Here we stand, In this moment now  
I give my heart, I give my love  
This is my vow  
To you I swear, And I promise to  
Give all I can, All I am  
I give to you

Here we are, face to face  
Brought here together  
By God's Amazing grace...

Minerva was not one to participate willingly in unnecessary festives. However it was her duty as Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Head to attend all of Hogwarts celebrations including the Triwizard Tournment Yule Ball. Which was why she as standing in front of her mirror trying to decide which dress robes to wear: Emerald Green or Midnight Blue?

In the weeks leading up to the Ball, Hogwarts halls had been buzzing with rumors of who was going to wear what and who the champions had asked to accompany them. Minerva thought this to be incredibly over the top and had been rather strict in her lessons about people whispering to each other the latest Yuletide news and gossip. She had broken up more than a few groups of giggling girls discussing their dates when they should have been making their way to class and had on several occasion interrupted an attempt at an invitation between various couples. This did not go unseen by her long-time companion, Albus Dumbledore.

"You should humor the students more, Tabby. They've worked hard all year and could do with some time to relax" he said over one of their frequent evening chess sessions using his pet name for her. All he received in return was the famous glare that could turn even the hardest student into a mass of jelly which prompted a deep chuckle.

"If we let them 'relax' every time that there was a party or feast we would never get any work done!" Minerva replied haughtily but with little with conviction. She could never argue with Albus when he was looking at her with that twinkle in his cerulean blue eyes. It was that same twinkle that had persuaded her take up the job of Transfiguration teacher when she was at the height of her auror career. Not that she regretted it. She couldn't imagine herself doing any other job.

"I presume that even though you seem quite adamant against the idea of a ball you will yourself be attending" Dumbledore remarked looking at her over the rim of his half-moon spectacles.

"Of course, Albus. It clearly states in my job description that I must attend all of Hogwart's functions. If it was not necessary then I would most definitely not be attending." She answered put a great deal of emphasis on the 'not'.

"In that case Tabby would you be as so kind as to accept an old man's invitation to accompany me to the ball?" Dumbledore asked whilst performing a rather clever move in which he managed to capture on of Minerva's knights leaving her king defenseless. Minerva was rather taken back by this sudden announcement and had to take a few moments to compose a coherent reply.

"I would be delighted to accompany you Albus but don't you have a better offer from elsewhere? Women across the world would give anything if they could just have one dance with you."

"Ah, but you see my dear, you're not just any woman. You are a long time friend whom I would trust with my life." He divulged.

"In that case Albus, you can accompany me from my rooms at seven 'o' clock. I'll be waiting"

And that is how Minerva came to be in her current predicament. She eventually decided to go for the emerald robes in the hope that they would bring out the brilliant green in her eyes. The silk material hugged her slim form perfectly and the dark colour contrasted vividly with her porcelain skin. Straight, raven locks hung to her waist, free from their usual strict bun and a silver thistle circlet rested upon her head. A loud, ringing knock on the door to her quarters announced Dumbledore's timely arrival. Checking her appearance once more, Minerva went to greet him and begin what was sure to be an interesting evening.

Several hours later and Minerva was standing by the refreshments with her close friends, Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch making sure nobody tried to spike the punch. She was having a rather interesting conversation about the latest Quidditch match, being an avid fan and ex-chaser herself, when she was startled by a hand tapping her on the shoulder. Spinning around she found herself face to face with none other than her escort for the evening, Albus Dumbledore.

"The ball is drawing to a close and we are yet to dance, Minerva. What sort of a man invites a woman to a gathering such as this and neglects to ask her to dance? I must rectify the situation. May I have this dance? He requested, holding out his hand as the band began to play a slow, soothing song. Minerva graciously accepted the proposal and placed he hand in his whilst resting the other on his shoulder. Albus was a good few inches taller than her and the top of her head was level with his crooked nose causing her to tilt her head back slightly to look into those deep, mysterious eyes. Holding her close with one arm wrapped securely around her waist he maneuvered them gracefully across the dance floor. By this time most of the students had left for bed and those who remained politely moved out of the couple's way. Eventually the music ended and all those left dispersed but still Albus and Minerva danced. They were lost in their own world gazing into each other's eyes. It was rare that they got to spend time like this together amidst their busy lives. Content just spend the night with this remarkable woman Albus reached down and captured her lips with is. The kiss was passionate and heated and left both participants short of breath afterwards.

"I love you, Albus Dumbledore"

"I love you Minerva Dumbledore"


End file.
